<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{{ "A Little Frustrated" }} by absolutelytenjima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032532">{{ "A Little Frustrated" }}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelytenjima/pseuds/absolutelytenjima'>absolutelytenjima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Hoshiumi, Hirugami is a comforting best friend, Hoshiumi gets frustrated, Not really a ship fic, based on my own experiences, just autistic korai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelytenjima/pseuds/absolutelytenjima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of autistic Hoshiumi to cope with my own struggles. Not really a ship fic, just Hirugami being a comforting best friend like one does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>{{ "A Little Frustrated" }}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoshiumi brushed a finger against his lip, pulling away to stare at the crimson dotting the pad. His eyebrows furrowed and he swiped his tongue over the tender skin, hissing at the soft sting as the taste of copper invaded his mouth. His eyes fell downwards and he repeated the motion until it hurt, lips feeling thoroughly swollen.</p><p>“Hey… quit that.” He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, and then his hand was pried open and a pen was placed in his palm. He curled his fingers around it, mind slowly processing what was going on. Hoshiumi met Hirugami’s gaze, finding the tip of the pen and clicking it a couple of times. </p><p>The motion was easier the second time, another couple of clicks that made him relax. “Mmh, thanks, Hirugami!” </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>The smile he received was contagious; he felt it spreading across his own buzzing lips, clicking the pen a couple more times and then turning his eyes to the front of the class. He ignored the glances of his classmates because he did remember what his friend had said.</p><p>“They don't have any right to tell you what you can and can't do. If it helps you, there's no reason for them to complain.”</p><p>Hoshiumi smiled again and got through the rest of the class without trouble, the soft click of a pen tip echoing quietly every now and then. </p><p> </p><p>The anger was very slowly building up. He slammed a ball down but even practice was failing to help. Everything was a blur, snapping back at anything his teammates offered because <i>fuck, he was so angry that he couldn't nail this shot!</i></p><p>“Fuck! I’m - I’m gonna - I’m - “ he struggled to find purchase on a sentence, biting down on his lip with a harsh sting. His nails found his arm and he squeezed, hissing in the ache. It granted him a bit of focus, now starting to notice the eyes fixed on him. His ears burned with shame, hands creeping into his hair and angrily tugging, causing his scalp to begin throbbing. “I… am gonna…” he took a shaking breath, unable to even find his grounding. Hirugami started forward but he just stepped back, fleeing without another word. </p><p> </p><p>“Korai…?” </p><p>The voice was soft, the area beside him suddenly being filled. Hirugami did not touch him. Hoshiumi was glad. He could hardly see, face buried in his knees so hard that it hurt. His pants were dotted with tears, and he knew his face was blotchy and disgusting from the crying. </p><p>His friend was silent, even when the hiccuping and sniffling grew louder, shoulders shaking.</p><p>“I - I wanna… I wanna not be angry and a crybaby!” his hands found his scalp again and tugged on the soft strands there, and that was when he felt a gentle grip around his pale wrists. Hoshiumi immediately jerked away and shoved his hands between his thighs, startled and frustrated. Hirugami settled back against the wall, glancing around the deserted area of the school they were in. Hoshiumi could feel his eyes, and they both just sat there quietly. </p><p>After about ten minutes, Hoshiumi pulled away and then immediately turned towards his best friend, falling into his chest with a soft sniffle. Hirugami’s arms immediately pulled him closer, the pressure working to calm the anxiety. Hoshiumi just sat there against the warm muscle, slowly crashing. His fingers and toes tingled with a million unseen needles, and he wriggled them to try and rid himself of the sensation. “M’sorry… just tired…”</p><p>“I know. You're fine, just lay here. We can lay here for as long as you'd like.”</p><p>Hoshiumi nodded and nestled himself farther into the heat, a yawn splitting his jaws. Even the pins were fading now and just left a heavy exhaustion in their place. This was better. He felt even better when Hirugami began talking, the gentle voice lulling him to sleep within a matter of minutes. Today was tough, and he’d have to face the others tomorrow, but for now it felt kind of okay. It didn't get rid of the heavy dread in his stomach… but he’d be okay as long as he had Hirugami to lean on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was okay. I cranked it out in one go. These are based on my experiences with being ND, so I hope it spoke to my fellows even a little bit and I love y'all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>